roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BoomTexan/What the Blood On the Walls Mean
This is my theory of how Patient Zero was created. Trinity Corp was running out of money because of them putting advertisements and making new buildings all over the place. (E.G TA and THQ and bunker.) They had to invent a vaccine before they ran out of money, and fast!!! The scientists who worked at Trinity were scared about losing their pay, and then an enemy of Trinity Inc. thought that this would be the time to strike. He would give the workers houses in Olke and money if they would plant a killer drug in the vaccine, and blame it on Trinity (by writing the message on the wall that says "Trinity did it, they wanted a weapon"). The workers made Trinity put bulletproof glass in the windows, put military items in the building, install a guard tower, put barricades down, and install a radio tower so that if things went wrong and mobs showed up they could be able to repel them and get away in a helicopter/jet deployed from TA in Amend. They operated on Patient Zero, a scientist who didnt want to sabotage Trinity Inc., in the room upstairs in the bulletproof Trinity building. None of them had any idea what they were creating. After they were done they sent him home to Yale to die. He went to the Kin hospital, the most advanced in the whole map. He opened a bloodbag and wrote on the the hospital walls. When he was done being treated (or so they thought), he went back to Trinity Inc. to show the scientists that their plan to kill him had failed. As he walked to Trinity he got madder and madder, and he turned black and grew tentacles on his back. As he walked inside the gate the guards shot at him and the scientists hid in the bulletproof room as he walked in the gate, with bullets bouncing off his skin and guards throwing C4 that did not hurt him. When all the guards turned to zombies and smelled Yale and assaulted it, he was so blinded by rage that he did not stop them from killing his family, and walked inside Trinity building. He opened the doors by force, and killed all the scientists who tried to kill him. Some of the scientists who tried to kill him ran for the exit behind him and then were turned into zombies by the remaining military zombies. The scientists who were friendly to him he turned into Subject 3, the aurora that follows Patient Zero and appears in Union Square. The bosses of Trinity he allowed to go into the Trinity Bunker inside of the walls with some of the friendly scientists to make a vaccine to stop the virus. Others he allowed to go in a helicopter with their wives and kids (some infected) that crash landed in Amend. Later, some of the bad scientists who were on vacation for their "good work" went to their vacation houses in Olke and one went up to the Observatory. Horrified by what he'd done, he wrote this on the wall "Trinity followed orders". When the other scientists found what he'd done they smeared mustard and spam on the wall to hide it. They did not do a good enough job, and they thought of what would happen to the boss if Patient Zero found the writing on the wall. They asked the boss to put up reinforcements to the Observatory, and he put some stuff around it to protect the scientists. He then bought the mansion and hired guards and put up a makeshift clinic to protect against the virus. When Patient Zero found the message he went over to the Mansion and turned all the guards into zombies. The boss wrote "Why Me?" on the downstairs walls, hoping that Patient Zero would have pity on him. He was wrong... The Boss rushed to the upstairs room and locked himself in with a M014 or DB Shotgun. Patient Zero busted down the doors and killed him. And this is the story of how Patient Zero came to exist. By BoomTexan. Category:Blog posts